Oh sparkle!
by choco maribel
Summary: You're happy and contented with your simple and quiet life. But what happens when you are given as a payments for a gamble? And what's worse? You're given as a slave for the Akatsuki gang? Some course language, cruelty and humor. I own my OC.....
1. Got caught

CHAPTER 1

I pushed faster than ever, I was getting tired. I felt my legs going numb as I increased my speed. I didn't care what my bike will look like after this, all I need to do is to get home, fast. It was an odd night, the sky was star-less and the moon isn't out. Damn, why did I use a BMX? I could have just used my brother's mountain bike; it would be a lot faster. I could hear _them_ at my back, the sound of a car's engine. They're coming close! I need to step on the pedals faster.

"Hn, you think you can get away from us that easily?" The driver spoke. "Hey Itachi! Why don't you just hit her, un?!" a blonde yelled to the driver. "Will you shut up for a while Deidara? And no, we can't do that." The man named Itachi replied. The blonde, whose name is Deidara, grunted and turned to the person next to him. "Sasori, what's so special with that girl anyway un?" he asked. The redhead clearly annoyed answered, "We need to claim her as our slave". "A slave? Does that mean that she's "

God, I need to enter another road to confuse them. I turned to the left so they can't easily follow me. But I doubt that; I can still hear them. Wonder how this happened? Well I was trailing down town to deliver the package my friend asked me to drop to the store. When I went out of the store, I saw a mysterious black car that I've just seen across the street. I ignored it and rode my bike. To my greatest surprise, it also started to move. _Must have been coincidence_, which was what I've thought. I almost reached the highway but it's still following me! I felt quite queer so I decided to take a route (long cut!) different from what I usually take. I looked back, it's still following me. I grew scared so I started to speed up and go to different directions. Now I'm stuck here with this damned car following me.

I'm starting to freak out, they might be kidnappers. It was a wrong idea of taking the longcut, very wrong. Wait, I don't know this road here. I think there's a crossroad in here. Wait, I think I'm, lost. I begin to panic when I came upon a dead end. There's no choice and I came upon what it seemed to be a deserted village. It was grassy and it's like I'm in a farm, for goodness sake! But I'm quite, quite sure I'm still in the city. I don't even remember how I came here. I got off my bike and led it to the grassy field. I hid it among the bushes and covered it with dead branches too. I begin to look for a hiding place. Good thing I'm wearing sneakers and jeans, it won't be too hard to run around the grassy place. My black, hooded jacket seemed to help with my camouflage too. I hid behind a tree and luckily it has some bushes around it. I waited for them; damn these glasses so I took it off and stuff it in my pocket. Soon, I heard the car and it parked somewhere near the place. Goodness gracious, I thought I've lost them. The car's doors opened and out came 3 men. One was raven haired, one is blonde and the last one is a redhead.

"Now where the hell did that girl went, un?!" Deidara shouted. "This is the dead end, she might happen to come here" Itachi said. Sasori just looked around and said, "We have to look over the place." The two looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would she scamper out there, un?" Deidara asked. "It's better to try" Itachi said. The girl was faraway but she can still see them somehow. "I need to hide carefully" she thought. The trio began their search, "Did you bring a flashlight?" "Hell no!" "What the fuck?! Now how will we find her?" "What's the use of your lighter? It has a flashlight in it". She heard them spoke. "It seemed that they're really determined to catch me" she said to herself. She crouched below the ground and covered herself in twigs. It lasted for eternity and the men were ready to give up. She was also tired too. She guessed it was already 9 or 10 in the evening.

"Damn, she's not here un!" Deidara shouted in annoyance. "I think we should go now" Itachi said loudly as he winked at Sasori. Sasori smirked and went to their car and started the engine. The girl who was crouched to the ground didn't see anything but only heard the voices. When she heard the car, she carefully set her twigs aside, she was already tired and the mosquitoes seemed to buzz the hell out of her. Thinking that they're already gone, she went out of her hiding place. She clapped her hands childishly and muttered a happy "Yes!" She carefully walked out to the field and to her horror, the car was still there! The redhead was just making out the sounds. "So you finally showed up" a voice said nearby. She turned to its direction to see 2 men coming closer to her. "What do you want?!" she screamed at them as she backed away. "Nothing much, we just want you to come with us un" the blonde smirked. She let out a surprised and scared expression, "W-What's that?!!" she screamed as she pointed at the space behind them. The 2 morons looked behind them and she immediately ran for her life away from them. The 2 realized their stupidity and ran after her. "Hey, come back here!" Deidara shouted. She grabbed her bike and quickly gave a mad dash. She was already a distance from them when she tripped over and fell. She cursed under her breath as the 2 no 3 guys ran to her. She quickly stood up,"I can't run anymore, they will surely catch up" she thought. The trio stopped when they saw her not running anymore. "You're coming with us or do we have to force you?" Itachi asked in a cold voice. She switched into a fighting stance which surprised them. Deidara chuckled at her attempt. "I guess we have to use force" Sasori muttered. "She's hopeless that she just come up with a poor idea" he thought. "I'll get this brat, un" Deidara said while clutching his knuckles. She gulped at his smirk, he was scary. Itachi and Sasori stepped aside and watch them.

Deidara charged his fist into her and she quickly blocked it with her hand. He lunged his other only to be blocked by her other hand as well. She quickly kicked his manhood and he screamed in pain. He fell down while clutching his, you know. The two's eyes widened in shock, this girl can fight. "Don't underestimate me" she thought and she went back to her position. "Not bad" Sasori said he stood up to face her. He ran and grabbed her arm but she quickly kicked him in the side. He fell causing her to fall with him too. Before she touched the ground, she put her foot down for support and grabbed her arm away from him. She leaped out away from him but Sasori quickly regained his composure. He chuckled, much for her surprise. "What the hell, is he laughing?" she thought but she suddenly cringed in pain. She pulled up her sleeve; there was a fresh bruise mark on it. His laugh increased as he saw her puzzled reaction. "Surprised?" he asked. "I didn't notice" she thought. She didn't notice Itachi went behind her back. Suddenly, her vision became black and she passed out.


	2. Orochimaru, that bastard!

I woke up with a searing pain in my head. I opened my eyes and realized that I'm in a room with a bed and I think I'm lying on it. I looked over the room. "Where the hell am I?" I thought. The headache began to go away as I stood up. I went over to the door and I almost touched it when an idea went on my mind. "Hey, why am I exactly here?" then I remembered, "Some freaking guys chased me then we fought then… everything went black. Did I pass out?" So it means that I'm in their place? It could be. I looked over the place and saw very few things. Just a bed, a pillow, a blanket, a small table with a chair and very few magazines. I slowly turned the knob to open the door. _Click_. It's lock. Damn. I tried turning it but it's really locked. I got pissed so it forcefully tried to open it up. It's already making so much noise but it didn't stop me from doing what I want. "Damn you!" I hissed. I banged on the door with my fists. "Open this door!!" I shouted. I think I shouted for minutes until my throat hurt. I panted and sat on the floor. "Am I alone in this place?" I stood up. I'm really desperate to come out. With all my strength, I kicked the door. "You fuckers!! Let me out!!" I screamed as I continued to kick the poor door. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the outside of the door. It surprised me so I fell silent. "OPEN UP!!!!" I screamed as I kicked it very hard. The door budged from the great force applied to it. I fell on my rear with a thud. Suddenly, the door burst open. I came face to face with the blonde male earlier. "You just don't know how to shut up, do you, un?" he said darkly. I quickly stood up. "Hey you! Let me out of here!" I snapped. He smirked, "I can't do that, un." "Why not?!" I asked angrily. "If I do, the other members will get mad at me." And with that, he got out of the room and closed me in. From the other side, "Keep quiet or else I'll beat you up, un." I started to feel my eyes sting as tears formed in my eyes. "Other members? Does that mean they're plenty of them?" I thought. I sat on a corner and hugged my legs closer. I eventually slept for how long? Maybe 1-2 hours. I didn't even use the bed. I was awaken by loud murmurings outside. I stood up from my pathetic position and placed my ear against the door to hear them clearer. And this is what I heard:

"She's asleep, un." I know that's the blonde idiot.

"Really? Did she wake up or something?"

"Yeah, she's quite wild and she sure screams a lot, un"

"Heh, poor girl. She doesn't even know why she's here"

I suddenly paid attention. Why am I even here?

"I hope she doesn't kill his brother after she knows of this."

What?! My brother? Orochimaru? The freaking Michael Jackson wannabe?! Damn you Orochimaru! Damn you to hell!!!!

"Yeah, after that pedophile ran away from this organization, he at least , traded his baby sister for his safety."

And that would be most likely to be me. Hmm… wait… _after that pedophile ran away from this organization_. Organization? Oro-baka has an organization? Let me think. I'm sure in his whole useless existence he mentioned something to me. Oh yeah! AKATSUKI! The damnest and freakiest organization… for me. Patching things up, Oro-baka left Akatsuki and gave me as an exchange for his safety. That snake! He's not even my real brother! He's my evil step bro and his dad already died! (Do I even have to mention that?).

"Hey, are you listening there brat?" said a voice aloud. It suddenly clicked that it's me he's talking to. I quickly backed away from the door and jumped to the bed and pretended to sleep. The door made a _click_ sound and it opened. I heard footsteps coming closer to the bed. Then a hand shook my shoulder, trying to wake me up. Of course I'm an actress so I acted like I was still so sleepy and confuse that someone woke me. I rubbed my eyes and made a soft groan. "Wh-who are you?" I asked. The man was the redhead earlier. My blood nearly boiled at the sight of him. "Who are you and what do you want with me, huh?!" I screamed. He just smirked and grabbed my arms. God, he's so powerful. He managed to drag me out of the room. Outside, a group of men were waiting.


End file.
